gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolver
When comparing Evolvers and Enhancers, the former could be considered geniuses, whilst the latter were simply normal people. Geniuses could easily possess great power and abilities, yet for normal people to catch up to geniuses, they would have to put in at least 10 times the effort. Evolvers were naturally gifted. As long as they were nurtured, their latent potential far outstripped that of normal Enhancers. The distinguishing difference between evolvers and enhancers is biological rather than mentally of by luck. Evolvers are those who have transformed due to mutation after being exposed to a rare substance, like Yao Yao who drank from a rare spring and Zhou Yutong who ate type 2 boar meat. This in turn gives them a large stat boost without changing their levels (yao yao had 20 agility and Zhou Yutong had 25 strength at level 1) this in turn makes it much easier for them to level up and are much stronger compared to those of the same level. If one doesn’t use the God and Devil Systems weapons or skills to kill monsters, then one can get any stronger from the God and Devil system. With the help of others, it takes 4 times as many monsters to level up. A person’s strength before and after reaching level 10 is completely different. After reaching level 10, one can use a skill point on previously learned skills. Before reaching level 30, one can only learn 3 active skills, five skills after level 30, not counting the skills that would be considered part of their "job". Strength-based enchanters are particularly effective against Mutant Beasts, due to the fact that they possess great strength; killing normal mutant beasts only requires a little stamina, and so an enchanter’s fighting strength is naturally more prolonged. A naturally awaked Evolver happens at the odds of 1:10,000. Of course, some places had more, while other places had less. The more humans there were, the chances of an Evolver happening is more likely. Stats The higher the strength, the greater the body can resist attacks. 43 Vitality determines the speed of recovery for muscle strength and body Chapter 40. The higher the vitality, the faster the body will recover 43. (so that his bones can heal faster.) Stamina allows one to be able to fight longer. The speed of stamina recovery is not a fixed value; the lower it is, the harder it is to fully recover. But a significant amount of stamina can be recovered after just resting for 5 minutes, but no additional stamina would be recovered for the next 15 minutes. Spirit is the same as stamina but in regards to magical attacks. It also increases a person's resistance to psychological attacks. Agility can improve one’s reaction time, and overall speed. Agility is extremely important to a warrior, it can allow the person to react instantly. If the Agility wasn’t strong enough, then there would be a lack of capability to deal with instantaneous changes. A high Agility is also needed to deal with any decently skilled Agility-based Evolver, otherwise, he could be easily taken down by said Agility-based Evolver. Endurance is how sturdy and resilient the skin, bones, and muscles are to opposing force or penetration. Equipment that increases stats automatically give stat boost(s) to the wearer and are considered temporary level ups and count towards skill requirements unless there is a specific condition stated in regards to a skill/equipment stating otherwise. For example, if a person had 10 spirit left in their tank and equipped a ring of +6 spirit, they could immediately cast a spell requiring 15 spirit and their spirit would drop to 1 without penalty. But if they would then take off the ring and make their spirit tank go negative, they would heavy physical and mental backlash.